


Miraculous Ladybug AUs of Telenovelas

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AUs [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AUs of the show going through my favorite telenovelas, Alternate Universe, Alya Césaire Bashing, Character Death, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila being a murderer, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically headcanons of Miraculous Ladybug characters going through what happen in my favorite telenovelas, Mexican shows.





	Miraculous Ladybug AUs of Telenovelas

**Author's Note:**

> Color of Passion is a Mexican show, it’s amazing. Check out a few clips in YouTube! The show starts with 2 orphaned sisters living with their older sister and her husband. The middle sister is jealous of her older sister and wants her hubby…and stuff happens.

  
  


  * In this au, Nathalie never was Mayura
  * Marinette and Adrien are married
  * Marinette is 24 while Adrien is 25
  * Marinette is 7 months pregnant
  * They live in a mansion that Adrien bought after leaving home
  * Sadly, Lila and Alya live with them because their parents kicked them out and Mari was fine with taking her old classmate Alya in but Lila pressured Mari to take the two of them
  * Lila is jealous that Mari and Adrien are married
  * Even more jealous when Alya announces that she and Nino are genna get married
  * She sneaks out at night to find anyone looking similar to Alya and takes pictures of her during a date to make it look as if Alya is cheating on Nino
  * Lila lies to Nino that Alya cheated on him and uses the pictures as evidence
  * This causes Nino to leave Alya alone at the altar
  * Alya, of course, is heartbroken and runs to Mari and Adrien’s home in her wedding dress
  * Lila smirks smugly to herself to which Mari notices
  * Mari confronts Lila about it to which Lila denies that she had anything to do with Alya and Nino’s wedding
  * They yell at each other and Lila tries to go to her room upstairs to which Mari follows after her
  * “YOU HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT! IF I CAN’T BE HAPPY THEN ALYA SHOULDN’T BE HAPPY EITHER!” Lila shouts to Mari
  * Marinette is gripping the handrails tightly
  * “Please Lila…LEAVE OUR HOME!” Marinette yells
  * Lila roughly pushes Marinette
  * Since Marinette was leaning against the handrails she’s caught by surprise as it breaks
  * Lila watches horrified as Marinette falls from the top floor to the bottom one
  * Marinette lands on a glass table
  * Lila rushes to call an ambulance, not noticing that Nathalie saw everything
  * Adrien rushes home and sees the ambulance carrying Marinette to the ambulance vehicle and hops in to be taken to the ambulance
  * A few hours later, Lila, Alya, and Mari’s parents arrive to the hospital only to meet a very worried Adrien
  * “She’s gone into labor,” he said weakly as he grips his hair before quickly making his way to Marinette’s room
  * Everyone is shocked
  * A few more hours later and only Tom and Sabine stayed
  * Adrien walks up to them with red puffy eyes who smiles weakly at them
  * “It was…it was a girl.”
  * Tom and Sabine are shocked before smiling softly
  * “What’s her name?”
  * “Marianna. Marianna Dupain-Cheng,” he says softly as he watches his daughter in the incubator.
  * Marinette sadly passes away
  * (In the show the three girls are all sisters and the oldest is married and preggers which the middle sister is jealous of and…I mean u can go to wiki to know what happens. Either way the oldest sister dies bc of middle sister. Idk why but the hubby of older sister marries middle sister) a few months later Sabine and Tom get a tired looking Adrien holding a 2 month old Marianna in his arms
  * “I…I can’t…I’m sorry. Lila…Lila has been still living at the house and…I don’t feel as if Marianna is safe at all with her there,” he breathes out weakly
  * Tom and Sabine understand and agree to take care of Marianna
  * They know how Lila is and are disgusted with how much later on, a few months later, forces Adrien to marry her
  * When Marianna is 4 years old, Adrien informs her grandparents that to their shock…that Lila is pregnant
  * Of course, Lila and Adrien seem like a happy couple, but Lila knows Adrien prefers to visit Marianna at the bakery which she can’t go to
  * Is very jealous of the baby, the one sign of the true love between Marinette and Adrien
  * Even if she and Adrien are married she’s not satisfied and cheats on him behind his back
  * Ends up pregnant by one of her lovers and passes the child off as Adrien’s
  * As both kids grow, Adrien spends more time with Marianna

**Marianna **

  * Her middle name is Chloé so her full name is Marianna Chloé Dupain-Cheng since Chloé actually became friends with Marinette
  * She has Marinette’s blue hair, and Adrien’s green eyes
  * Her hair reaches her waist
  * She is 5'3 tall
  * Loves to bake
  * Knows about her mom from stories from her grandparents and her dad
  * Has freckles
  * Personality is similar to Marinette’s
  * Is single as a pringle
  * 24 years old
  * Is of course the sweet child
  * Stays far away from her mother’s old classmates children except her aunt Chloé and uncle Nino
  * Doesn’t see Lila more than just a bitch
  * She kinda…kind of almost likes her half sister

**Lilith **

  * The daughter Lila had with one of her lovers
  * Her full name is Lilith Amanda Rossi Agreste
  * Adrien had taken Marinette’s last name and Lila didn’t want to take it so she kept her last name and gave her daughter the Agreste name to show she was “Adrien’s kid”
  * Curly auburn hair that reaches her waist
  * Has dark green eyes
  * Is 4'11
  * Is 19 years old
  * Personality similar to Lila but she has anxiety and very secretive
  * Is sleeping with Allison’s fiancé
  * Sees Marianna as a sister
  * But is somewhat jealous of Marianna and Allison
  * Is the problem child
  * Can tell that her father doesn’t love her a lot

**Allison **

  * Is Alya’s daughter
  * Is 20 years old
  * Is friends with Lilith
  * Is about to get married
  * Is an idiot like her mother who still trusts Lila

**Adrien **

  * Took Marinette’s last name
  * Works at the bakery, gave up modeling
  * Hates Lila still
  * Was never told that Lila caused Marinette’s accident since Nathalie was in shock and didn’t exactly think anyone would believe her
  * Hates that Lila made Lilith be a model to which caused her to become closed off and wild
  * Lives at the Mansion, but sleeps in a separate room from Lila
  * Introduced Marianna and Lilith to each other when Maria was 11 years old and Lilith 6 years old
  * …they kinda got along
  * Till Lila filled Lilith’s head with lies


End file.
